MAP03: Power Control (TNT: Evilution)
MAP03: Power Control is the third map of TNT: Evilution. It was designed mostly by Robin Patenall, with one fifth of the level designed by John Minadeo, and uses the music track "Message For The Archvile" from Doom II (one of the only levels in TNT that doesn't have a new song assigned to it). thumb|300px|Map of MAP03 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Walkthrough Open the door, and go around to the northern switch (A). Press it to reveal a teleporter (B); use it, and open the next door. Open the northeast door, climb up any of the staircases, and take the teleporters (C-F) at either location. Grab the red key (G), go into either the northernmost teleporter in the northwest, or the easternmost one in the northeast, and go down the stairs to the red door north of the nexus. Open it and go through the northeast door. Flip the nearby switch to raise a bridge, and cross it to get to the yellow key (H). Go back to the nexus and make your way to the yellow door in the east. Rush in, grab the blue key (I), and head to the blue door (J) south of the nexus. Open it, go through the door at the south of the next room (K), and hit the switch. Secrets # In the room where you find the first berserk pack, open the wall with blue triangles to find a secret teleporter (L) that leads to the center of the blue key room. Take the teleporter in there to return and trigger this secret. (sector 228) # Take the teleporter southwest of the central yard, step off, and reenter the teleporter you came on to return. After this, open the misaligned wall to the south (M) to find a bulk cell. On hard skill levels, there is also a medikit (two on medium skill level). On easy skill levels, there is a megasphere. (sector 230) # After opening the red door, go through the northwest door, and then open the wall with blue triangles on it (N) to find a box of shells and a rocket launcher. You will need either the red or yellow key for this secret. (sector 278) Bugs # The teleporter into the tower at the northwest of the central yard, as well as the teleporter in the pit within the yellow key room, will leave you facing the wall. This is because the teleport destination things (things 7 and 34, respectively) have an angle of 0, which will make them face east, and is the default angle at which things are placed in many level editors. Presumably, whichever one of the two authors placed the things did not remember to change their angles after placing them; the destination things within the rest of the towers in the central yard have their angles set properly (facing outward from the teleport pads). # There are many misaligned textures in this level resulting from the authors neglecting to set the X offsets of certain linedefs after splitting them with beams of light. These include the northern side of the second door's western frames, after using the first teleporter (linedefs 917 and 1291); the southern side of the western frames of the door into the room with the berserk pack (linedefs 897 and 1310); the west side of the western door into the central yard (linedefs 848 and 1306); the northern, yellow-locked side of the red-locked door at the north of the level (linedefs 854 and 1324); the east side of the northern frames of the door into the room with secret #3 (linedefs 1146 and 1327); and the walls at either corner of the room where the yellow key is found (linedefs 1107, 1112, 1133, 1139, 1341, 1348, 1354, and 1364). # An area of the map only accessible in co-op contains a plasma gun not marked as multiplayer only. Though since weapon pick ups don't count toward the item tally on the intermission, this doesn't affect anything. However there is still a bulk cell on the level. Screenshots Image:Evilution-map03.png|This building in the central yard is where the red keycard is found. Speedrunning Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things External links * MAP03 demos from the Compet-N database Power Control (TNT: Evilution) Category:Robin Patenall levels Category:John Minadeo levels